


Que pasaría

by IzarVesperes, Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventualmente habrá más interacción con otros personajes, F/M, Muy Hordak-centric también, Pero ahora es muy Entrapdak-centric, Reunions, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/IzarVesperes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Y un día, volvían a estar juntos.Reunion!Au? No sé, por ahora, llamemosle colección de one-shots situados en un mismo universo (?)Pongamosle que son spoilers de la 4ta temporada.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tiempo de aclaraciones!
> 
> What If...: Si Hordak eventualmente, lograra escapar de la Horda, pero fuese capturado por la Rebelión y a cambio de reducir la sentencia, escapar de la prisión y ect, acepta trabajar para ellos aportando innovaciones tecnológicas... Junto a Entrapta, quien propuso en primer lugar aquello y "asumiendo" la responsabilidad de vigilarlo.
> 
> Propuesta! Puede leerse como una serie de One-shots situados en un mismo universo, de forma tal y cual como lo publico O se puede intentar seguir un orden (dado que todavia no esta terminado, no lo recomiendo, porque no sé que voy a sacar cada vez que me siento a escribir)
> 
> Orden "cronológico":
> 
> 1 Memento (aka C4)  
2 Reunidos(aka C1)  
3 Post Trauma (aka C2)  
4 Enfermedad (aka C3)

Hordak sabía que verla de nuevo le dolería. 

Nunca imagino que fuese tanto.

El pecho le dolía de lo que no podía respirar, la garganta era un nudo tieso que se sorprendía que no se estuviese ahogando. Sus pies eran dos firmes anclas en el suelo que no se moverían porque de convertirían en gelatina (y sencillamente eso NO pasaría). Sentía calor. Sentía frío. De repente estaba preocupado por si estaba o no en condiciones apropiadas para recibirla ¿Cómo saldría su voz?

Y sin embargo, Entrapta le sonrió. Se acercó sin moverse, con su piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo y sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, usando su poco conocimiento de respetar el espacio personal ajeno.

Exactamente como la recordaba. 

Bueno, quizás alguna cicatriz más o menos.

Pero verla le hacía bien.

Estaba viva.

Estaba bien.

Su sonrisa seguía irradiando la misma calidez. Sus ojos seguían igual de inocentes y hambrientos de conocimiento. Curiosos.

—Me dijeron que—la vio hacer una pausa y encogerse de un hombro—; seríamos de nuevo compañeros de laboratorio.

—Solo si estás de acuerdo—menciono la condición levantando sus manos apenas unos centímetros, evidenciando las esposas que lo aprosionaban.

—Hmnnh pfft—emitio ella mientras su cabello se abría paso y con una facilidad que indignaba; las abrió, dejándolas caer al suelo.

Desde algún lado, pudo escuchar el golpe sutil pero con ganas que Adora se dio en la cara por reacción a lo presenciado. Lejos de reaccionar, ella no podía importarle menos en aquellos instantes.

Examinó las muñecas que sufrían la abstinencia de las esposas que lo acompañaron hasta entonces. Era una sensación extraña verse liberado. Se llevó una mano a la muñeca contraria y la masajeó, sintiendolo fatigada.

—¡Oh! Cierto!—Entrapta se inclinó sobre él, invadiendo el faltante espacio personal para usar sus manos. Las llevo a la muñeca que él se estaba tratando y remplazo su mano por las propias—; leí algunas técnicas sobre esto, anticipandome a la situación y a otras seis mil quinientas noventa y ocho que podrían ocurrir.

Hizo una pausa para sonreírle, mirándolo a los ojos. Hordak solo la contempló en silencio, con interés nostálgico de un tiempo anterior donde esa misma dinámica de dio entre ellos. Con sus dos pulgares, masajeó la zona donde en un ser más mundano, se evidenciarian mejor las venas. Con los ocho dedos restantes, ejerció un tipo de presión en el dorso para que la gravedad no la fatiga del dueño, llevarán a aquella mano hacia abajo.

—Es decir, no es nada grave, pero aún así hay que recuperar hasta el último de los vasos. No podemos permitirnos que se atrofien por la presión de unas esposas—volvió la vista a su labor y siguió así, hasta que sintió un leve "tud" en su coronilla, seguido del peso leve de la cabeza del propio Hordak.

Le costó asimilar la situación, así como la postura de él, que descansaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. ¿Cuan encorvado tenía que estar para poder hacer eso? Mucho, seguramente. Entrapta podía sentir la respiración cálida mover algunos mechoncitos de su flequillo. Sonrió, mientras seguía en su tarea. ¿Hacía cuánto que él no recibía alguna muestra de cariño? Seguro que desde la última vez que estuvieron a solas, donde sus manos-

Lo escuchó emitir un sonido sin vocales y poco después, vio como movía sus manos, para alejarse de las de ella y llevarlas hacia su rostro y delinearlo, aún sin verla. Ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo el esfuerzo que ponía en ser delicado sobre ella. Llegó hasta cerrar los ojos y solo los abrió cuando lo sintió incorporarse y observarla.

Pareció embelesado por unos momentos. Entrapta esperó y le devolvió la mirada con la paz que le era poco habitual.

—Aprecio el, uhm, detalle—mencionó Hordak—; pero no es necesario. Un prisionero-

—Tonterías—desestimó sus palabras, bajando sus manos, pero sin cortar el contacto que de formaba—. Hubieses hecho lo mismo en mí situación.

Seguramente, si se trataba de ella, si. De cualquier otra persona, no. Y con lo que le costó recordarla, volver a ser él.

—Además no eres mí prisionero—era el de la rebelión, pero era un detalle—. Somos compañeros de laboratorio. Amigos.

El notó como se mordía los labios para no decir nada más. Era claro que no era el momento para dejar al descubierto sus emociones y retener lo más posible…

Uh. A la mierda.

¿Cuántas veces lamentó no haberlo hecho cuando estaban separados? ¿Cuando creyó que ella ya no estaba? ¿Cuando supo la verdad? Además ni que careciese de sentido el haber hecho lo que hizo hasta ese momento.

Con sus brazos, la obligó a eliminar el remanente de distancia. La rodeó, la estrechó contra sí y lamentó que ella no estuviese más alta en altura. 

No tardó en sentir como ella le correspondía el abrazo desde su lugar y guardaba silencio.

Bueno, eso era nuevo. 

Más tarde se enfocaría en analizar aquellas reacciones. Por el momento…

No.

Desde ahora…

Sí.

Desde ahora, se relajaría y disfrutaría de su cercanía. De su tacto. 

De ella en sí.

* * *

No muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para no incomodar aquella reunión; Adora, Huntara y Bow observaban. Detrás de ellos, había varios soldados de la revolución.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se sentían completa y totalmente incómodos. No solo sobraban, sino que-

Bueno, era difícil de explicar pero ninguno de ellos nunca, jamás de los jamases, en toda su vida, ni en las pasadas, ni en las futuras ni siquiera en los universos alternativos posibles (y quizás imposibles también), se plantearon ver aquella escena.

A Hordak siendo... lo que sea que estuviese siendo.

—Esto nunca pasó—resolvio Adora. Bow quería acotar

—No. Nunca. Jamás —Huntara acotó, puntualizando cada palabra—; solo es un prisionero que aceptó trabajar con Entrapta para minimizar su sentencia.

—Sep

—Totalmente.

Bow las observaba. Estaban aterrorizadas por lo que veían, pero no en el sentido de miedo (o quizás si?). No sabía decirlo, pero iba a seguirles el ruedo.

—¿No hay trabajo que hacer?—recordo, dando el pie para que cada uno estuviese hacia cualquier otro lugar, menos ese.


	2. Post Trauma

Hordak dormía. El silencio era placentero. El silencio significaba que no había problemas, que todo corría como debía correr. Que nada se salía del plan. Que no había fallas.

Fallas.

Fallas…

Hordak levantó la vista y se sentó de golpe. La noche era absoluta y el silencio, también. Debido a la altura en la que se encontraba su habitación, el ruido del bosque no llegaba a dónde él estaba.

Bien. 

Bien.

Ese era el paisaje que tenía que ver, en el que debía estar. Buscó la piedra de los primeros que estaba en la nueva armadura. El frío de la tecnología de los primeros, no lo sintió, pero si el ruido a cristal sin serlo.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Muy lentamente, se volvió a sentar en el piso de la habitación destinada para él, como celda. Le sorprendía qué la rebelión no tuviese celdas, que solo se valiese de la magia.

Al menos, ya no estaba en la nave. Ya tenía su nombre de regreso, ya tenía su carácter de "único" de vuelta, aunque Horde Prime siguiera respirando. En algún momento, conseguiría su revancha. En algún momento, le demostraría que la "falla" era mejor que el original.

Distinto y mejor.

Observó su mano abrirse y cerrarse con lentitud, como un modo de asegurarse de que sus movimientos todavía le pertenecía.

—¿Secuelas de Horde Prime?—la pregunta inesperada lo hizo tensarse. Reconocer la voz lo relajó.

Apenas.

Entrapta estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta que acababa de abrir ¿Cómo era que tenía esa facilidad para entrar a lugares donde no debía? Las princesas se lo dijeron vez si y vez también. Pero ella no hacía demasiado caso.

—Lo siento, ¿Te asuste?—una sonrisa que parecía ser conciliadora.

Él guardó silencio y la vio avanzar. Él se quedó en su lugar.

—Necesito saber si es eso o si es una falla en la armadura—la explicación llegó poco después, con su sonrisa y facilidad para hablar. Se sentó frente a la barrera mágica y lo observó. Su cabello buscó pasar, como otras tantas veces, la barrera; pero los resultados eran los mismos que siempre.

—No—ella lo miró, buscando más respuestas—; él puede encontrarme, si lo desea. Puede saber dónde estoy.

Silencio, Entrapta meditó la situación, cruzándose de brazos y mirando algún punto fijo.

—Podría ser un problema para la rebelión—manifestó al cabo de unos segundos—; si sabe dónde estás… ¡Ah! Hay que buscar la manera de terminar el lazo que los une.

Le sonrió ante la muestra de lógica e ingenuidad.

—No es tan fácil.

—Mejor, sino sería aburrido—ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, haciéndolo cómplice.

Hordak exhaló una risa corta y divertida. Entrapta le sonreía de forma amplia. Le gustaba ese optimismo, esa curiosidad innata por investigar y buscar maneras de lograr lo que que quería.

—Que dichosa la vida en tus ojos—comentó, con cansancio, con sueño.

Entrapta lo contempló largos instantes y luego desvió la mirada.

—No sé qué tan dichosa, tampoco es que pueda ver a través de otros ojos…¡Oh! ¡A menos…!

La siguió observando mientras ella pasaba por su  _ momentum _ . Aquellos eran los momentos donde sentía que todos sus malos tragos estaban justificados. Lo siguiente, sabía, se reduciría a una larga noche escuchando sus teorías, ver como las grababa y como pedía opinión al respecto.

Y él se la daría o haría un gesto con la cabeza indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Glimmer, a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Entrapta durmiendo al lado de la celda armada para Hordak, con Hordak dentro, también durmiendo. Si aquello no llamaba la atención, el hecho de que estuviesen durmiendo hombro con hombro, separados solo por la barrera mágica, debía.

Sin emitir ningún sonido, volvió a salir.


	3. Enfermedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta esta cae enferma por no haberse prestado atención durante los últimos días.  
¿Cómo reaccionará Hordak?  
Por el momento, con este one-shot, no hay cambios de orden respecto a los otros dos :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo hacer una pequeña aclaración es que los one-shots no están ordenados. Al menos, no del todo.  
Por poner un ejemplo, ahora estoy teniendo ideas de cómo es que Hordak terminó (fisicamentemente, circunstancialmente, incluso) a estar con los rebeldes.

Observó el reloj. Entrapta a veces tardaba más en aparecer porque se caía de la cama a último momento. O no dormía, o dormía poco o demasiado. En cualquier momento aparecería.

Hordak se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, el pautado con Entrapta desde hacía varias semanas. El tiempo siguió pasando, sin indicios de ella. Era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntarle a los guardias sobre la Princesa de Dryl. Ya aparecería, se decía.

Pero no ocurría.

¿Tuvo alguna misión de último momento? Le gustaba creer que le hubiese avisado dado el caso. Aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo; eran colegas, amigos como mucho… pero eso no- ¿O si? Si Imp supiera, estaría rezongando por sus actitudes.

Hordak siseó por lo bajo. Ese nivel de inseguridad no era normal.

... Bueno, sí. No tenía que mentirse tanto.

Estaba preocupado. Eso tampoco era bueno, no podía concentrarse en sus tareas.

Estaba considerando tragarse el orgullo y preguntar por ella, cuando la puerta se abrió para que ingresara Bow con papeles en la mano. Planos. Volvió a sisear, mientras volvía la vista al trabajo que hacía varios minutos no tocaba.

Lo sintió estremecerse al verlo y supuso que estaba dudando en quedarse o volver más tarde. Mejor, que se fuese.

—Hola— pronunció con nervios Bow, sintiendo cómo los ojos de Hordak se posaba con desinterés—; ehm, me preguntaba si, eh, ¿has visto a Entrapta?

—No—la respuesta fue seca, mientras volvía a probar suerte con su trabajo del día. 

—Oh—Bow emitió con un poco de desilusión—; tampoco asistió a la reunión de esta mañana y-

Un dejo de exclamación de alarma; no estaba asistiendo a sus tareas diarias. Eso, sí era una señal de alarma. Bow se encogió en el lugar cuando Hordak hizo ademán de acercarse, con postura imponente y rostro con expresión de pocos amigos.

Sea fortuna o qué, pero en ese momento, Glimmer se apareció en la puerta, a pocos centímetros de donde estaba el arquero. Hordak se detuvo al verla, la mirada determinada de la reina era algo que ganó por la experiencia. 

—¿Bow? —tuvo un pequeño momento de duda, sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a Hordak

—¿Dónde está Entrapta?—inquirió antes de que tuviese tiempo para hablar. La vio aclararse la garganta. Detrás de ella, los guardias se ponían en posición de alerta.

—La encontramos esta mañana en el pasillo cerca de su habitación—informó, saltándose la aclaración—; según el parte médico, está con un cuadro de deshidratación ligera y debe hacer reposo por unos días.

Su cuerpo se relajó. Un poco. 

Ya había pasado algo parecido en la Horda. No con ella, pero si otros soldados. Le mantuvo la mirada a Glimmer y ella se la devolvió, con calma. Hubo silencio.

—Puedes ir a verla, si lo deseas—continuó tras una pausa, y ambos lo observaron relajarse más, y asentir—; los guardias te llevarán.

Les hizo un gesto y el par que vigilaba la puerta dio un paso al frente.

—Agradezco el gesto—manifestó.

Hubo un instante más de silencio.

—¿Con qué frecuencia deben de hidratarse… ustedes?—inquirió Hordak, momentos después.

Bow y Glimmer intercambiaron una mirada, con cierta sorpresa por la pregunta.

—Eh, con regularidad. Todos los días—Bow respondió encogiéndose de hombros—; dos litros es lo recomendado, pero se puede más si hace demasiado … ¿calor?

Hordak lo observó un instante antes de asentir. Comenzó a hacer cálculos en su cabeza; luego, resopló.

—Les agradezco—pronunció antes de avanzar, indicandoles a los guardias sus intenciones.

* * *

Se encontró con Entrapta sentada en la cama de la habitación que le asignaron cuando se instaló a tiempo completo en el castillo. Imp estaba sobre su cabeza y Emily, al pie de la cama. Pudo ver cómo el robot se incorporaba y emitía sonidos que parecían alegres. Sobre las piernas extendidas de la princesa de Dryl, había una bandeja de plata con alimento repartido en pequeños recipientes, así como una jarra con agua cristalina, sin burbujas.

Èl avanzó, pronunciando su nombre y ella sonrió antes de saludarlo con su efusividad habitual. Fuera de labios resecos, bolsas en los ojos y una palidez leve, parecía bien. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, permitiendo que una mano suya descansara sobre las piernas de ella. Le sonrió. Hablaron por lo que pareció una eternidad y el tema incluyó, la situación actual de ella.

—Estaré bien en unos días.

—De nada sirve tener una compañera si no estás en condiciones para que trabajemos juntos.

—Lo sé, lo sé—respondió inicialmente cuando abordaron el tema—; pero tomalo como actividad para realizar contro tipo de investigaciones, como… ¡observar Luna Brillante! Apuesto que no has recorrido el castillo.

—No—reconoció—; pero tampoco es una actividad en la que desee incurrir.

Ella le sonrió, como solía sonreirle y él tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado, sintiendo el rostro arder.

—¿Quieres hacerme compañía hoy?—propuso—; las demás no me dejan levantarme. Y los convencieron de que me vigilen

Entrapta hizo un mohín, mientras Emily respondía con una serie de bips, Imp, por su parte, abrió la boca para reproducir el mensaje.

—Tienes que descansar, no vas a salir de esta cama hasta que no estés repuesta—la voz demandante de Gilmmer se reprodujo con tono de reto.

Hordak no comentó nada, su cabeza estaba en la propuesta recién hecha. No sonaba nada mal. En absoluto.

* * *

Los encontraron durmiendo en la misma cama. Emily, de alguna manera consiguió subirse a la cama y ocupar el espacio vacío que no era ocupado por la poca estatura de la Princesa de Dryl. Imp dormía entre las cabezas de ambos científicos, acurrucado como un gato. Entrapta estaba de lado, mirando para el centro de la cama y con una calma como pocas veces se la veía. Y Hordak, también dormía de lado, mirando a Entrapta, solo que él estaba por encima de las frazadas. El brazo sobre el cual tenía el cristal de los Primeros estaba a la vista justo en el medio de ambos, con la mano extendida esperando por la mano de ella.

No era la primera vez que los encontraban durmiendo juntos, las visitas de Entrapta a la celda de Hordak sentaban un precedente bastante firme al respecto que, dada a la asiduidad en la que el episodio se repetía, varios fueron testigos de la situación. Algún hilo de baba más o menos, algún ronquido más o menos.

El problema se daba, esta vez, por la vestimenta del mismo antiguo General de la Horda. Adora nunca tuvo dimensión actual de cuan alto estaba el corte hecho en lo que creyó tabardo o túnica. Pero, así, en aquella posición, la mayor parte de la pierna estaba al descubierto, exceptuando la rodilla, donde empezaba la parte baja de la armadura que le cubría hasta los tobillos. Las botas, descansaban, valga la aclaración, en el suelo.

Sus ojos no sabían con qué imagen quedarse; el cristal, en el que por primera vez podía leer las palabras de los Primeros o tanta piel descubierta de un hombre a quien mantenía idealizado como dictador y líder era casi… se sentía violando su intimidad. Era como verlo sin la armadura, todo endeble, frágil y enfermizo.

Se dejó llevar por Glimmer y Bow hacia afuera de la habitación. Tenían mucho de qué hablar los tres sobre el tema. De drenar la sorpresa.


	4. Memento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando Hordak recordó.

Catra forzó el fragmento de tecnología de los Primeros en la armadura de Hordak, poniéndolo en contacto con los cables pelados y asegurandolo antes esquivar un manotazo con intención de alejarla.

Ellas querían escapar y estaban seguras, hoy más que nunca, que si no era en ese mismo momento, bien podría no ser nunca. El enfrentamiento se dio como esperaban y ninguna de las dos era un gran adversario para un clon que fue reseteado a cero. Pero lo lograron.

Hordak se dobló sobre sí, gimió de dolor y se quejó. Su cabeza estaba funcionando mal ¿qué estaba pasando? Imagenes, recuerdos, sonidos, voces,  **sentimientos** .

La Horda, no la verdadera, sino la que construyó él, sus preocupaciones, sus dudas, sus emociones. Todo aparecía como una catarata de cosas sin sentido ni conexión. Estaba sobrecargado, sentía que su cabeza se iba a quemar.

Eso tan grave, tan olvidado, tan… ajeno a su versión actual. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Observó, cómo pudo, la pieza de tecnología, recordando a la persona que se lo dio.

—Entrapta...—pronunció.

—¡Está funcionando!—la voz de una princesa. No, una reina.

Sí, la inteligencia que reunió al respecto de la rebelión… La Rebelión. Glimmer. Peleó con ella antes de que Horde Prime llegase. 

Poco después de eso, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Despertó cuando toda la parte no-orgánica de él se restauró, ya teniendo un mejor control de sí, y recordando un poco más. Las palabras llegaron distorsionadas, pero si escuchó algo con claridad.

—¡Ja! 

Esa risa, esa voz seca. Su movimiento fue rápido. Se puso de pie y la tomó del cuello, levantandola algunos centímetros del suelo.

—Tú...—el odio que tenía su voz no se lo reconocía, pensaba que Horde Prime solo podía demostrar algo de emociones. Ella era la culpable de que Entrapta estuviese lejos de él. No solo ahora, sino antes, en todo ese momento. 

Como le creyó, como la apreció como compañera leal cuando en todo ese tiempo le mintió. Como lo usó. Como ella era responsable de la muerte de ella. De Entrapta. ¿Por qué estaba muerta? ¿Por qué era responsable? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Al parecer no había vuelto al cien por cien de su funcionamiento.

—¡No es momento!—la voz de la reina llamó su atención, pese a que él seguía presionando su mano alrededor del cuello de Catra—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz y puso mueca de asco. ¿Él? ¿Huir? ¿A dónde? Si no tenía lugar en el universo a donde volver. Además, era una marca en el orgullo.

Resentimiento, odio, afecto que parecía ser desmedido, culpa, nostalgia… ¿por qué tantos sentimientos? Parecía que su sistema no había sido restablecido del todo. Tuvo un poco de odio hacia sí mismo, los clones no debían sentir. Eso lo hacía defectuoso, imperfecto.

Y recordaba serlo, recordaba sentirse así, imperfecto que sin importar lo que hiciese, nunca iba a complacer al original-

“La imperfección es lo que hace posible que la ciencia pueda experimentar. La imperfección es hermosa.”

Dejó escapar un siseo y soltó a Catra, quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser.

—¿Por qué piensas que las ayudaría?

—La última vez que vi a Adora, fue a rescatar a Entrapta a la Isla de la Bestia—Glimmer hablaba rápido y sin trabarse, estaba apurada, pero decidida a hacerlo su aliado. Al menos, temporal.

Posibilidad. Nadie volvía con vida de esa isla, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que-? Oh, su memoria si bien le decía una cosa, también le decía otra muy incompatible. Entrapta sabía cómo sobrevivir. Era inteligente y eficaz. Mucho más de quienes mandaba a la isla. Ella podría sobrevivir. Ella sabía como hacerlo porque era inteligente y capaz, a diferencia de quienes se ganaban esa condena.

Observó a Glimmer. Observó a Catra, recuperándose aún. Por como parecía, ninguna de las dos tenía demasiado tiempo. Supuso que él tampoco, si Horde Prime lo encontraba...

—Siganme.

El camino a las naves de escape nunca fue más largo, ni más tenso como esa vez. Hubo confrontaciones físicas donde redujo a los otros clones con facilidad. Aquella armadura no lo hacía tan fuerte como lo fue, pero… Era algo. Se vio protegiendolas más de una vez, se vio subiendo a una nave, se vio logrando abrir las compuertas para salir al espacio.

En algún momento, empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Un zumbido, un ruido de fondo que lo desconcentraba y no lo dejaba ser. Necesitaba descansar, dejar que la información terminese de asentarse. Lo necesitaba para poder recordar mejor. Para entender por qué Entrapta-

Por qué el cuerpo le tiraba cuando pensaba en ella.

Luego, el ataque, los intentos de perder las naves de la verdadera Horda, que los asediaban mientras intentaban entrar a la atmósfera.

Luego, la falla en la nave. La caída a Etheria. De algún modo, logró agrupar a las dos mujeres y sujetarlas durante la caía y la inminente colisión contra el océano.

El agua. La presión del agua, el agua entrando por los agujeros de la nave, dados los disparos del enemigo. El agua invadiendolo todo mientras intentaban recuperarse para escapar. Glimmer intentando usar su magia, sin éxito. Algún comentario sarcástico de Catra. Lograr abrir la puerta principal y salir. Intentar buscar un arriba y desorientarse. Pasar el tiempo y que ambas perdieran la consciencia por la falta de aire. La desesperación por la situación límite. Encontrar el aire, después de mucho, pero no demasiado (esperar que no fuese demasiado)

Las fallas de la armadura haciéndole efecto y el zumbido más presente que nunca, sentir sus fuerzas flaquear. Sentir dolor. Querer rendirse.

Escuchar su nombre hecho un grito que contenía demasiadas emociones. Reconocerlo alegría. Levantar la cabeza y ver distintas personas. Seres. Reconocer algunas.

Adora.

Scorpia.

Entrapta, con su sonrisa y con Imp asomándose sobre su cabeza.

Sentir alivio de verla, de saber que estaba viva.

Cerrar los ojos.


End file.
